


Appreciating the View

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Set in Storybrooke, Canon Divergent [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: Robin and Regina scope out girls and talking about celebrity crushes.Written for Bisexual Regina Mills Week.





	Appreciating the View

Regina grazes along the desert table, waiting for Robin.

He was running late–something she only realized when she was already standing in the doorway of the diner. He promised that he would be quick–he just needed to drop off a  _third_ outfit with the sitter for Robyn to change into and then he’d be on his way. So, she’d gone in alone and made her rounds, making it a point to get to Snow and Charming as quickly as possible. She offered a quick smile and wished them a happy anniversary– and she ignored the little voice at the back of her head that kept reminding her how terribly awkward it was that she was there, celebrating with them on this day. They’d both hugged her easily and seemed unbothered by her presence–and then, she excused herself, dropping their present onto the gift table and snagging the last available booth.

A few minutes later, she checked her phone and sighed–there was no update on Robin’s whereabouts–and she fidgeted awkwardly as she looked out the window.

She’d never been good at waiting and she’d never been good at pretending to be comfortable–and though Snow and Charming had forgiven her sins against them long ago, there was a nagging voice at the back of her head that kept reminding her that it was inappropriate to celebrate a couple’s anniversary when you’d cursed them at their wedding.

So, she’d gotten up and busied herself with the deserts, looking for a distraction…

She plucks a little lemon square from the table as the bell on the door jingles–and her eyes cast up expectantly.

But instead of seeing Robin, she watches as Belle comes inside.

She’s smiling warmly and almost immediately, she spots Snow and goes to hug her.

Her eyebrows arch as she watches Belle lean up onto the tips of her toes–and she grins, when she notes that Belle is already wearing high heeled shoes. Her head tilts a bit as her eyes trail up Belle’s legs, appreciating that black lacy tights and cover them. Her plain black skirt is short and ties around the waist–it’s not her style, but it works on Belle.

As her eyes continue to trail upward, she hears her laugh out at something Snow’s said–and she grins as a bright smile edges onto Belle’s lips.

She’s wearing a new lipstick, she realizes–it’s darker than usual and… sexier–and she swallows hard, and for an all-too-brief moment, she lets herself think about what it’d be like to kiss her.

“She is cute, isn’t she?” Robin asks, coming up behind her and nearly causing her to leap onto the desert table. “Sorry,” he laughs as she turns around and swats at his arm. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

His eyes are soft and his smile is amused–and her heart is beating quicker than it should be. “You didn’t,” she lies. “I just…”

“Got caught with your hand in the cookie jar?”

His brow arches and her eyes widen. “I wasn’t–”

“Regina,” he cuts in, chuckling softly as his brow arches up. “You were checking her out.” He doesn’t seem angry or even annoyed–instead, he’s just the contrary. “You think she’s pretty.”

“Well…” She sighs. “I do.”

“You looked like you wanted to kiss her, or at least thinking about what it’d be like.”

Her eyes widen, and then she laughs, her cheeks flushing slightly as she looks around to ensure that no one’s in earshot. “How did you know?”

“You’re not very good at hiding what you’re feeling,” he says plainly. “And… sometimes, you look at me that way, and usually, that looks leads to a kiss.”

“I wouldn’t–”

“I’m not accusing you of anything.”

“Just wanting to kiss someone who isn’t you.”

A grin curls onto his lips and he sighs, his eyes still soft and easy. “You’re allowed to look,” he tells her, slowly letting his eyes slip past her–and she watches as they settle on Belle, watching as she shrugs off her coat and drapes it over her arm, revealing a cobalt blue button-up that makes her blue eyes seem even brighter. “And so am I.”

Regina blinks as she looks from Belle to Robin, watching the way he looks at her. “You think she’s attractive, too,” she says, the realization settling upon her as her eyes shift back to Belle, and a grin edging onto her lips.

“I do,” he admits. “She’s definitely my type.”

“Your type,” she repeats. “I didn’t realize you had a type.”

He nods. “Short, dark hair, witty,,” he grins as he looks back to her. “You’re my type.”

“And Belle,” she says, a laugh rising into her voice. “But at least this explains the Zooey Deschanel movies. She’s  _your type_.”

Robin’s eyes widen and he scoffs playfully. “I watched those movies, but I didn’t buy them.  _Someone else_  did that.”

Regina’s jaw tightens indignantly. “She’s… cute,” she admits, her cheeks flushing. “When you mute her.”

“Natalie Portman’s not bad either,” Robin says. “And you don’t need to mute her.”

Regina pauses and draws in a breath. “I… watched  _That Seventies Show_  in its entirety when it first came on Netflix, just for Mila Kunis.” He can’t help the snicker that escapes him at the revelation. “Again, there’s a lot of muting, and I delete it from my history every time I watch an episode so that no one knows.”

“Not every time,” Robin muses as her eyes widen a little. “But I thought Henry was watching it.”

“Ah… no,” Regina says, shaking her head as her cheeks flush a deeper red. “That was… me.”

Robin bites down on his lip as she tries to shake off her embarrassment–and then at the same time, they look to each other. “Kate Beckinsale,” they say in unison before laughing out.

“She… does things to me,” Regina admits in a low voice as her eyes cast up to his.

“Mm,” Robin nods. “I understand completely. She’s… a personal favorite.”

Regina’s brow arches and she laughs again, this time shaking her head and finally, feeling more relaxed than embarrassed. “I can’t believe we’ve never talked about this before.”

“I can’t believe we have the same taste in women,” he says, grinning at her. “It’s awfully convenient.”

Taking a step in, she nods and looks back to Belle as her arm slides around his back. “That  _is_ a good color on her.”

Robin nods in agreement. “Well, at least now I’ve figure out why you spend so much time at the library,” he says, chuckling softly as he hugs her into his side and presses a kiss to the top of her head. “You’re checking out Kate Beckinsale movies  _and_ the librarian.”

Her eyes roll and her lips part to protest–but before she can say anything, Granny clears her throat. “Alright, you two, stop gawking and move along,” she tells them. “I didn’t spend all day baking deserts so the two fo you could block them while you two scope out girls.”

Regina’s eyes widen and her cheeks flush at the realization that Granny has been standing there far longer than they realized–but Robin just chuckles softly and reaches for a brownie as he tugs her to their booth, lowly murmuring something she doesn’t quite catch about a better view.


End file.
